TheStoryOfUs: MadFree
by storywriterya432
Summary: This is the story of Chris and Carol who are both divergent and are both living in Dauntless. But what will happen when old flames come burning up and. Many stories will be told and many secrets will unfold. However they will go through times where they will have to make life changing decision but with the help of Tris and Tobias will it be possible?


**HEY FANFICTIONERS (IS THAT EVEN A WORD) ANYWAY I WROTE THIS STORY BASED ON TWO CHARACTERS CHRIS AND CAROL FROM AJ GRISHAM'S STORY A DIVERGENT FANFIC .  SO THANKS TO YOU AJ FOR ALOWING ME TO WRITE THIS STORY. SO YES IT IS A ROMANCE BUT IT HAS HEAPS OF ACTION. ITS ALSO MY FIRST TIME I HAVE EVER WROTE A FANFIC SO ENJOY AND DONT BE AFRAID TO REVIEW BECAUSE REVIEWS WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. WELL I GUESS THATS IT. ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**-ABBY STORYWRITERYA432**

I wake up in the arms of something warm. I lightly turn my head to see Chris in his sleeping form Chris. He's mine. We've been going out for about a year now but I still feel anxious every time I am around him.

"What are you looking at" Chris whispers.

"Oh, nothing" I reply.

"Well I think we better get up. The initiates are coming soon" He says.

I get up and walk to the bathroom and have a quick, warm shower. I Put some make up on and put on my earrings.

At the end of last year's initiation I chose to be an ambassador of the faction, but Tobias and Tris aren't initiate trainers anymore. Tris is working in the tattoo parlour, full-time, and Tobias is working in the control room, full-time. Chris chose to be a cook but now he is initiate trainer with me.

I walk out of the bathroom and Chris is still in bed. So I prop myself on the foot of his side of the bed and put my lips to his. As soon as I do this his eyes open wide and he shoots up from the bed.

"Well good morning to you Ms Abner" He moans.

"Hello to you Mr Collier" I say flirtatiously. "Get up and have a shower the initiates are coming soon and we have to get there 10 mins early."

"Don't worry. We have plenty of time" He says.

"No we don't we have 30 mins left"

"What? Oh my god, I totally forgot to set the alarm. Why didn't you wake me?"

"Excuse me I've been trying to wake you up for the past 40 mins"

As soon as I say that he stands up and walks into the shower. I notice something I didn't noticed last night when we were showering. He has gauze on his wrist. One that you normally get after you have a tattoo. I run up to the bathroom door, close it then put my back to it so he has no access to the shower.

"In case you didn't notice I'm trying to get to the shower."

"What you got there, Chris?" I say pointing to his wrist.

"Um… Nothing. Nothing at all" He says, while trying to get past. I roll my eyes and then step sideways so that he can get into the bathroom. I give myself a mental note to ask him about it before we go to bed tonight.

"Chris I'm going to the cafeteria do you want anything?"

"Yeah, could you get me a slice of cake?"

"Okay"

I walk up to the empty cafeteria and grab two slices of the amazing dauntless cake. When I get to the apartment Chris is out of the shower and is getting dressed.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Well let me see your boyfriend gets a tattoo and when you ask him about it he tries to dodge the question. I mean whatever happened to I'll tell you everything." I shout.

"Okay" he says, but stretching the y. "Can't you just trust me I'll tell you tonight after we show the initiates around. Okay?" he yells. I'm taken back and instantly walk to the Hancock building where we we're meant to be meeting the initiates. Chris comes out after a while looking stressed. We have to jump onto the net.

"Ready?" I ask.

He gives a quick nod then grabs my hand. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three."

We jump and I feel the exhilaration I felt when I jumped off the building during initiation. When we reach the net I start laughing and so does Chris. We lay there for a while before Chris finally breaks the silence.

"Look I'm sorry about this morning. It's just I felt like I didn't want you to know"

"Know what?" I ask, getting up

"The tattoo I got was…it was _**Mad+free **_"He says and as soon as he says it I kiss him. I press myself to him so that I can eradicate the distance between us. I kiss him so hard it hurt until we heard the train.

"I Love You" I say

"I Love you too" he says. He gets off the net then helps me get down.

"You do know that we can't show any sign of affection while the initiates are here" I says.

"Yes and even the thought of that makes me nervous" he gives me a slight kiss then squeezes my hand. "Ready?"

I nod then I kiss him waiting for the first initiate to jump.

I look up and hear screaming. I see the colour of my old faction. As soon as the body hits the net I see a very familiar face looking back at me.

"What's your name?" I ask but I'm interrupted by him.

"Carol?" he asks

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT YES IT WAS A BIT CRAPPY **

**BUT T WILL GET BETTER SO PLZ REVIEW**

BYEEEEE


End file.
